Chucko and Cy Kowalski Kill Barney and Get Grounded
At the lounge, Chucko and Cy Kowalski were watching TV. Chucko: Let's see what's on TV. Cy: We hope Sesame Street isn't on. Chucko, turn on the TV. Chucko: Okay, Cy. Then Chucko turned on the TV. TV Announcer: Coming up next is Barney and Friends on PBS Kids. Chucko and Cy: (in Kidaroo voice) NO! TV Announcer: Yes. Barney the Dinosaur was singing to the children. Barney: ''I love you, you love me. We're a happy family, with a great big hug, and a kiss from me to you. Won't you say you love me too? '' Chucko and Cy were furious. Chucko: Ooooooooooooooooooh! I hate Barney! Cy: Me too, Chucko! Barney whomps! Chucko: I agree, Cy! Barney is a stupid dinosaur! Let's see to kill him! And we're going to the PBS Kids Studios right now! Then Chucko and Cy rushed out of the lounge, and then they ran off to the PBS Kids Studios, and then they entered it. Chucko and Cy ran through the hallway, and they entered the room where Barney was. Chucko: Prepare to die, Barney the Stupid Dinosaur! Cy: And you will never torture me, or my little brother, or our friends with our stupid show ever again! Barney began to sing to Chucko and Cy. Barney: ''I love you, you love me. We're best friends like friends should be. '' Chucko and Cy cut Barney off, by aiming their guns at him who was horrified. Chucko: No! We're here to kill you! Cy: But why? Because you whomp! Barney was shocked. Then he started cowering. The children were horrified. Barney: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Please don't shoot Barney! Please don't shoot Barney! Noonoonoo! Chucko: Too bad! We hate Barney the Purple Dinosaur! Cy: So goodbye forever. Chucko and Cy began to sing their parody of Barney's I Love You Song by shooting Barney. Chucko and Cy: ''We hate you, you hate us. Let's get to together and kill Barney, with 8, 2, 3, 4, 3, 4, 4. No more stupid purple dinosaur! '' Barney fell to the floor - dead. The children started crying. Chucko and Cy cheered. Chucko: Yay! We killed Barney instead! Cy: No more Barney! No more stupid purple dinosaur! Come on, Chucko! Let's go confront the head of the PBS Kids Studios! One of the girls: They've killed Barney! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Then Chucko and Cy went off to the head's room, and they entered it. Chucko and Cy met the head of the PBS Kids Studios. Head of the PBS Kids Studios: So Chucko and Cy, what brings you here? Chucko: We killed Barney the more like stupid purple dinosaur! Cy: But why? Because he whomps! The head of the PBS Kids Studios was furious. Head of the PBS Kids Studios: Ooooooooooooooh! Chucko and Cy, how dare you kill Barney?! That's it, you are both suspended for a month! Go home right now! Then Chucko and Cy walked out of the room in disgrace. At the lounge, Chucko and Cy's parents were furious with their sons Chucko and Cy, as well as indignant about Barney's death. Chucko and Cy's dad: Chucko and Cy, how dare you kill Barney!? He is one of my favourite TV characters! That's it, you are both grounded, grounded, grounded for a month! And for this, you will watch reruns of Barney! Chucko and Cy started protesting. Chucko and Cy: No no no no no no no no no! Chucko: I hate Barney! Cy: So do I! Barney is a stupid purple dinosaur! Chucko and Cy's mum: We don't care! I normally tell you to go up to your rooms but instead, start watching reruns of Barney! Then Chucko and Cy did as they were told. CAST Joey as Chucko Kowalski Eric as Cy Kowalski Kidaroo as Barney, Chucko's angry voice and Cy's angry voice Princess as TV Announcer and the Head of the PBS Kids Studios Shy Girl as one of the girls Steven as Mr Kowalski (Chucko and Cy's dad) Bridget as Mrs Kowalski (Chucko and Cy's mum) Category:Chucko Kowalski's grounded days Category:Cy Kowalski's grounded days Category:Grounded Stuff